Protect Me
by K-liza
Summary: When a little girl appears with a knowledge of where Sophia might be, she turns the whole group upside down, but maybe for the best. OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. There's an OC, and I know by the time I finish this, the series will probably be a lot different from my story. But, that's the whole point of fanfiction right? Enjoy! ~K-Liza~**

Finally, they heard it. The scream they had been waiting for days. A little girl screaming, they had finally found Sophia. Rick and Daryl started running towards the sound when they came upon a little cabin in a little clearing in the woods. The front door was ajar, and they heard the scream again. Walkers had gone into the house where Sophia was hiding. They had to move quick before the walkers got her. Moving quickly and as silently as they could, they went inside the house to find the walkers and Sophia. It didn't take long, they were in the first room of the house, and there were only two. They were standing in front of a chair attempting to move it to get to Sophia. Daryl released an arrow from his crossbow without a thought and it went directly through one of the walkers head. He quickly used another arrow to take down the other one.

Rick ran to the chair while Daryl went to collect his arrows. But behind the chair wasn't Sophia. It was another little girl. Rick couldn't help but let his heart sink. The little girl looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to attract them!" She shouted, almost in tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rick comforted her. "But there may be more walkers coming this way. We need to get out of here."

"I- I can't leave. I was told to stay here, until they come back."

"Well, whoever "they" are didn't leave you protected, so we're going to be the ones who protect you."

"Oh shit." Daryl whispered from across the room. "Rick we have more walkers coming." He pointed out the window, where they saw three more walkers coming across the yard.

"Listen sweetie, if you come with us, we'll bring you back soon. I promise. But for now, we need to get you out of here." The little girl nodded. "Is it ok if I carry you? We need to get out of here quickly." She nodded again. Rick picked her up carefully and they exited through the backdoor. They trekked through the woods back to the highway where everyone was still congregated. Carol saw that Rick was carrying somebody and quickly jumped up.

"Sophia!" She ran to Rick, but stopped short when she realized that it wasn't Sophia. She quickly backed away and went into the camper. In the excitement everyone came towards Rick and Daryl. Rick put down the little girl and hugged Lori. They exchanged a very short conversation, and Daryl walked back to the camper. The little girl didn't know what to do so she started to follow Daryl.

"Sweetie?" She heard a woman's voice call to her. She turned around and realized it was the woman that the other man was had talked to. "Hi, I'm Lori. What's your name?" The little girl just looked up at her. "We're all friends here. No one is going to hurt you."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name. I was just supposed to stay at the house. No matter what."

"Well, that's not fair. Why did you have to stay there all by yourself?"

"Because they told me to. They took Sophia with them and-" Her eyes got big and clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Sophia? Do you know who Sophia is?" She put her head down and shook it. "It's ok. We've been looking for Sophia for a few days now. Do you know where she is?"

"I can't. I can't." She started sobbing. "Please take me back."

"Ok, we understand you can't tell us about Sophia, or your name. But we can't take you back today. Those walkers are probably not alone so we need to give them time to go away. In the meantime, we need to be able to get your attention. Was there ever a name that you wished was yours?"

She thought about it for a while and finally said: "I always wished I was a Molly."

"Molly it is! How old are you Molly?"

"Seven."

"Ok Molly, I'm going to introduce you to everybody in our camp. You met Rick." Lori started walking towards where the camper was, where everyone was congregated besides Carol. Molly grabbed Lori's hand tightly, like she was afraid of letting go. "Everyone, this is Molly. Molly, meet Andrea, Carl, Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, and Daryl. Carol is the one inside the camper." Molly smiled nervously at everyone. "I think it's time for you to have something to eat. You look very hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

After Lori had gotten Molly something to eat, she took Molly over to Daryl. She didn't think Molly would run away, but just in case she knew Daryl wouldn't take any crap from her. Daryl was still in front of the camper cleaning his crossbow and arrows. "Daryl, keep Molly company while I'm gathering more food." Molly climbed up on the lawn chair next to Daryl.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Cleaning my bow." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because I like it to be clean."

"But won't it just get dirty again?"

"Yes, but when it's clean, it's easier to operate."

"Oh." Molly just sat there while he finished cleaning. When he got up she got up and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put my bow back. I'll be right back." Molly stopped short, and looked around nervously when he went inside the camper. She didn't like being left alone, even before what had happened earlier that day. She crawled back onto the lawn chair into a ball. She was so tightly curled, when Daryl stepped out of the camper, he didn't even see her. "Molly?" She popped right up. "Don't do that again. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I don't like to be by myself." Daryl sat back down next to her.

"Then why do you want to go back?"

"Because I'm more scared of them than being by myself." She answered the question as if it was obvious. Daryl was surprised at her tone, and couldn't believe it was coming from a seven year old. "You and Rick said you were going to bring me back. When is that going to be?"

Daryl heaved a really big sigh. "Honestly, Molly, I don't know. Some part of me thinks that Rick was saying that just to make you move. You might just stay with us for a while."

Molly's eyes got really big. "But he promised! I need to go back! They're going to see that I not there and come and find me! Please, you have to take me back!"

Daryl was shocked. What could have a seven year old so scared that she would rather be by herself than face someone. "Ok ok. Shh. Calm down." He tried to be comforting, but where he came from, no one was ever there to comfort him, so his skills were a little rusty. "I'll talk to Rick and the others and see what we can do."

Daryl stayed with Molly until she fell asleep on the lawn chair. Seeing her sleep and look so peaceful, he couldn't help but feel bad that he had lied to her about being able to bring her back to that house. But the truth was, whatever she was afraid of, she could not face it again. He picked her up from the chair and took her into the camper and laid her down where he usually slept. He needed to talk to Rick about what to do. He found Rick over by his car talking to Lori, who was already discussing what they should do.

"We can't just leave her by herself. She's seven years old!" Lori stated.

"I'll tell you what," Daryl interjected. "She's scared shitless of whatever keeps her there, but she wants to return to it."

"I'm trying to figure out what would be scarier than walkers." Rick said. "But, I've been thinking about it, she knows Sophia. Maybe those people who she's afraid of have Sophia, and don't want to go through what Sophia did. What if we took her back and waited for those people to return and then figured out where Sophia is?"

"That seems really dangerous, for her and for us." Lori said.

"Well then you guys can hang back here while Daryl and I and the rest of the guys can go. We'll just hang back while we wait for them to show up." Daryl nodded in agreement. Anyone who scares a kid that much, he just had to see. He knew his skill with the bow can scare the shit out of some piece of crap person. He wanted to show this guy what fear really was. "We'll plan tomorrow and take her back the next day."

**A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but these are just the starter chapters! Don't worry; they will get more detailed filled as the story progresses. Also, I forgot to put Shane is the chapter before during the introductions, so we're just going to pretend that never happened and he is still there :) Next chapter will be out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly woke up in a bed that she didn't recognize. She then remembered the past days events, and that it wasn't all a dream. She was alone again, and that freaked her out. What was that man's name that helped her? "Daryl?" Daryl rushed in the room.

"Good morning. Are you hungry? There's food outside by the fire."

Molly shook her head. "What day is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We stopped keeping track of days a long time ago, we're focused on survival." Molly didn't like not knowing what day it was. They always came every seven days and she couldn't remember if today was the seventh day.

"Can you take me back today? I need to go back." Daryl looked down. "Please, I need to go. They check up on me, and if I'm not there, they'll come looking for me." Daryl couldn't understand what was going on in her mind. How can someone who leaves her alone also harm her if she ran away? Was there something about her that they were blackmailing her for? What could someone possibly have on a seven year old?

"We were planning on taking you back tomorrow, but I'll see what I can do." Daryl had a plan of how to convince Rick and the others to do it today, but it also required some cooperation from Molly. Daryl walked over to Rick and asked him for his opinion. What he wanted to do was get Molly to tell them as much as possible about these people who are holding her hostage. And of course figure out what they had in connection with Sophia. Their responsibility sat on this little girl and Sophia. They had to find her. Rick agreed with Daryl, but if and only if Molly talked. Rick asked Lori to talk to her, and Lori agreed.

"Hi Molly, how's it going?"

"Are you going to take me back?"

"Here's the thing Molly. We want to take you back, but you seem very scared of something, or someone, and we want to know if it's worth taking you back. We don't want to put you in danger. Can you tell me anything about the people who made you stay at the house?" Molly shook her head. "Molly, I promise that what you tell me is not going to go around the camp. We brought you back to protect you from the walkers, but it seems like something more dangerous is harming you. It is crucial that if you want to go back to that cabin, that you tell me what is at that house."

Molly just stared at the ground, contemplating on whether or not she should tell Lori. Lori never gave her a reason not to trust her, and even if she did tell her husband, she felt like he wouldn't tell anyone. But there was still something in her that she didn't want to tell. "Can Daryl be here too?" Daryl was the only one who she thought she could fully trust. He was the one who would take her back to the cabin, and she wanted him to know the full story too.

Lori smiled. "Of course. Let me go get him." A few minutes passed and Lori finally returned with Daryl, and Rick. "Is it ok if Rick listens too? He's going to be leading everyone to the cabin." Molly nodded.

"I'll tell you as much as I am able to." Molly started. "I lived with my mom and dad in Atlanta until the walkers broke out. We stayed in the city until we realized that the walkers couldn't be stopped, so we ran from the city. Everything started out ok, but some of the walkers were already in the woods. They took down my mom pretty fast, but my dad just kept running, no turning back. I had to follow him. We eventually lost the walkers, but dad wanted to find someplace safe to stay. It was dark by the time we found the cabin. There were already people in it, two men. My dad knocked on the door, and the men gave us food and a place to sleep.

"When I woke up the next day, my dad was gone. The two men came in to my room and told me that my dad had gone away and that he left me in their care until he returned. They then said that they had been looking for someone like me. I was really scared, but I trusted my dad and decided to go with the men. We got in their van and started driving. I couldn't tell where we were going but we eventually stopped. Then they told me that I had to get out and find supplies. They gave me a list and opened the door. I refused to go. I was scared; I didn't want to be attacked by the walkers. They told me that if I didn't go, my dad would never return. I didn't know what to do, but I eventually decided to go out. I was lucky enough that I didn't see any walkers.

"After I came back, they took me to another building in the city. There were more men and women there, but also other children. They all looked as scared as I felt. I looked around the room for my dad, but he wasn't there, and then I realized that the children weren't there with the adults. They were used like me, to get supplies. I stayed in that building for a couple of days without having to make any trips, but then I had to go again. That time, I did see walkers, but they didn't see me. I guess that's why they used us, we don't attract the walkers as easily. Then one day, they brought me back to the cabin. They told me that if anyone came that I was to hide. I couldn't leave the cabin and if I tried to run away my dad would not come back. They said they would come back soon and left me food and purified water.

"They came back seven days later, and left the next day. They did something outside, but I couldn't tell what it was. They left me food and water each week and would return every seven days, and work on whatever was outside.

"Then one day I heard something outside. It had only been three days so I knew they weren't returning yet, and so I did what I was told. I hid. I heard the door open and from my hiding place I saw small feet, not much bigger than mine. I came out of my hiding space and saw that it was a girl. She was scared at first, but then realized that I wasn't a walker and we started talking. She said her name was Sophia and that she had run away and couldn't find her way back to the highway. I told her that she could stay with me a couple of days, but that she would want to leave soon. We got along really well and we had lost track of the days. When I heard the van down the gravel road, I told Sophia to hide. I didn't want her to face the same fate as me. But they still found her. They accused me of letting other people in and threatened me again with my dad. I told them that I hadn't let anyone else in, just her because she was alone. Then one of their faces lit up and said that they would take good care of her. They left and didn't work on the project outside.

"Then the walkers showed up and that's where you came and rescued me. I don't remember how long it's been since they took Sophia, but they're going to be coming back soon. If I'm not there, they're going to hurt my dad. I can't handle that, I need my daddy."

Lori, Rick and Daryl were stunned in silence. She had been through so much and without anyone to protect her. They were all thinking the same thing, but were too afraid to suggest it to her; maybe her father was already dead and they were just threatening her.

Rick finally spoke. "Ok Molly, we're going to take you back today, but we're not going to leave you there. After they leave Daryl and I are going to follow them, and someone else will bring you back to camp. We're going to find your dad and bring him back to you." Molly just nodded, surprised that even after she told them that they still wanted to help her. "We're going to tell everyone to get ready. Then we'll head out."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are really encouraging! Sorry I haven't posted lately, I've been very busy with school and work and a bunch of other stuff. This chapter kinda has two things happening at the same time, but it's kind of hard to write like that, so if it's confusing, I'm sorry in advanced!**

Daryl could barely stand it. After hearing that story there was no way that he wanted to take Molly back to that house. But he promised, and he couldn't break his promise to her. And it wasn't like they were leaving her alone. She was going to come back to camp with them afterwards and never have to worry about those guys again. He was just worried about how she would react if they couldn't find her father.

Rick walked over to Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog to get ready. Dale was going to stay at camp to keep watch in case any stray walkers came. Daryl made sure to grab all his arrows in case he had to take down some of those scumbags. Shane grabbed his gun, and Rick already had his. Daryl went back into the camper to get Molly.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded and hugged Lori.

"Thank you," She said. Lori hugged her back.

The walk to the cabin seemed quicker than before. Maybe it was because he wasn't looking forward to leaving Molly. Daryl couldn't believe the feelings that he had developed for her. He didn't know he could care and want to protect someone so much that he just met. For being so small, she kept up with the men pretty well.

Sooner than expected they walked through a clearing and the cabin came in sight. Rick stopped and got down to Molly's height. "Now, when the men leave, just wait a few minutes. Shane or T-Dog will come inside and get you." She nodded, and hugged him. She then proceeded to hung Shane and Glenn and T-Dog. And finally Daryl. Daryl almost didn't know what to do. He didn't come from a compassionate home. But he hugged her back tightly, letting her know that everything would be ok.

When Molly finally pulled away she ran to the cabin and closed the doors behind her. Rick nodded at them and they all spread out like they planned. Daryl went to the back of the cabin, T-Dog and Shane stayed in the woodsy area and Rick stayed at the side of the cabin. They needed to make sure that they could always be hidden. Daryl saw a storm cellar unlocked and decided that would be a good place to hide.

Daryl stealthily ran to the cellar door, and saw that it wasn't unlocked after all. He had to act quickly and find a spot. Then he heard something. "Rick!" He whispered-yelled. "Come over here! I think there's something in the storm cellar." Rick came over quickly and they heard a moan from inside. They grabbed a piece of wood and jammed it at until the pad lock broke.

The moaning was louder. They walked down the stairs and couldn't believe what they saw. Chained to the wall were at least a dozen walkers, and one was on a surgical table, its head cut open, but the brain wasn't pierced.

"Holy shit." Daryl took what was in the room all in. "What the hell is this?" All the walkers moaned even louder now that they could smell human flesh.

"It seems like what the men work on are walkers, but what are they doing with them?" He walked over to the walker on the table, who was now struggling the hardest to get free. His flesh was peeling off, but the brain looked like a normal brain; no discoloration, nothing abnormal. "I think they're studying them. Look at this brain, its normal. I wonder if their brains never deteriorate." All of a sudden, they heard Molly scream. They ran out of the cellar and to the front yard, but it was already too late; the men had Molly in their van and they were driving away.

* * *

><p>After Molly closed the door, she went to her normal spot where the men always found her when they came. Something smelled horribly, but she couldn't exactly pin point what it was. She walked into the living room and saw the walkers on the floor. She couldn't believe that they had forgotten about those, and she had no idea what to do. If the men came back and saw the walkers (which they would), they would know that she didn't kill them on her own. She heard the van driving down the road and ran upstairs. She knew what she was going to do probably wouldn't be effective, but she was going to try anyway.<p>

She ran into one of the bedrooms that were upstairs, and crawled under the bed. She heard the door open and one of the men say: "What is that smell?" She knew they were about to walk into the room with the walkers. "Oh shit!"

There was a pause and then she heard the other one yell "Ay! Girl! Are you here?" She didn't answer because she wanted them to believe her when she told them the story. She heard their footsteps coming up the stairs, and saw them walk into the room. One of them got down and looked under the bed. When he saw Molly, he forcefully pulled her out.

Both of the men were tall, but the one who grabbed her was the tallest and the burliest. "What are you doing up here?" He yelled the question at her. She winced at how loud he was, and started tearing up.

"I-I heard someone at the door so I came up here."

"You knew we were coming today!" The shortest one got close to her face.

"No! It was the other day! I never heard them leave so I stayed up here!" She was fully in tears now. They scared her so much. She had never been yelled at like this with her Mom or Dad, even when she did get in trouble.

"They were walkers and they are dead. Someone else came in and killed them. You didn't hear any commotion?" Molly shook her head. The two men looked at each other. "I think you're lying. And liars don't deserve to stay in a house."

"No! Please! I don't want to go!" She tried to get away from his grip, but he was way too strong. "Please, I'll do anything!" She didn't want to leave here. She would never see Lori or Rick or Daryl ever again. They wouldn't come find her, they just met her.

"Tell us the truth!" Molly couldn't tell them about the others though. They had treated her kindly and took her in when she needed it.

"That is the truth. Please, I don't want to go." She pleaded. The men didn't care. The taller one grabbed her and took her down stairs. She kicked and screamed hoping someone would hear her.

"Keep screaming all you want. No one can hear you." She couldn't believe that. She knew Daryl would come.

Except he didn't, they got her in the van and quickly drove away towards the city. That was it, that was the end. She would never be seen again. There was no way that they would be able to find her. All there was left to do was cry silently.

**What'cha think? Please review! And like I said earlier, if there is any confusion, I'll gladly answer any questions! ~K-Liza~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Glenn!" Daryl called. "Glenn!" Glenn came out of the woods.

"What did I do?"

"You did nothing but you have to make a plan." Daryl was angry.

"Now hold up Daryl." Rick was staying calm. He explained to Glenn, Shane, and T-Dog what had happened.

"Daryl, I don't know if I can even develop a plan. I have no idea where they took her."

"It would be somewhere in Atlanta, where a bunch of people could live. Like, where we were before." Rick spoke before Daryl would lash out at Glenn.

"It would still be difficult. There are so many places. Atlanta is a big city. But we can try. We need to go back to camp first though." They headed back to camp. When they got there everyone was surprised that they were back so soon, until they realized that Molly wasn't with them. Daryl, Rick, and Glenn went directly to the camper to try to devise a plan and Shane explained what happened to everybody. They were going to get Sophia and Molly back.

Inside the camper, Glenn had drawn up a makeshift map of Atlanta and the buildings that he remembered that were not surrounded by walkers, then tried to come up with some sort of plan. It took forever coming up with some logical plan, since they didn't really have any notion on where she could have been taken, and they didn't know what the walker situation was. It seemed every idea that was tossed in, got thrown out.

"We're losing time!" Daryl yelled. "Why don't we go to the edge of the city, scope the situation there and then devise a plan?"

"Daryl, stay calm." Rick had never seen Daryl act like this, even when he told him that they left Merle on the rooftop.

"Wait. That would actually probably help." Glenn said. "Do you think we could do that? All I would need to do is get to the outskirts of the city and climb on a rooftop. I'll be able to see which direction we can take." Rick nodded. It seemed like that was the best thing that they could do.

They decided that they would take Rick's station wagon out the opposite of where they had come only been a few days earlier. T-Dog opted to stay back so that they would have an extra male at camp.

"Hopefully we won't be gone too long." Rick said as he was saying goodbye to Lori and Carl. "It will be in and out. We'll bring Sophia and Molly back." He got into the car and drove towards Atlanta.

The sun was starting to set when they reached the Atlanta; they parked at the same spot that they used to park in to get supplies. This time, they made sure to lock the doors. They walked a little into the city, and found a semi tall building that looked like it used to be an apartment complex. They used to fire escape to get to the roof. When they got to the top, they saw that they had chosen a good place to observe.

You definitely couldn't see everything, but from where they were they could see the downtown area, and see that it wasn't as infested with walkers as it used to be. That seemed to be a good sign. Glenn got out his map trying to pinpoint possible buildings that they could be at. If they were smart, they would've found a multi-story warehouse, and Glenn knew that there were several of those in the city.

They also should have stayed somewhere distant from downtown, where the walkers all seemed to reside. If they had to get on the other side of the city, the fastest way would be to cut through downtown, but those walkers would make it difficult.

"Where do we start?" Daryl asked impatiently.

"Well, we could start with the closet warehouse." Glenn suggested. "Then work our way to the other side of the city."

"Whatever works. We're going to find these girls and we're not leaving until we do."

* * *

><p>Molly knew they were going back to the city. She knew that she would never see Daryl or Rick again. And that broke her heart. They were the closet thing she had to a family ever since her dad disappeared. They were going to find her dad and bring him back. And now that was never going to happen. She knew there was no hope. She curled up in a ball and silently cried until she felt the van stop.<p>

She knew it was no use, but she didn't move. She wasn't going to be any use to them anymore. Maybe that would convince them to take her back to the cabin. She heard the van door open and someone pull her out of her position. She kicked and screamed, knowing no one would hear her, but still with that hope.

"Stop it!" The taller man was the one who grabbed her. "You're going to attract the walkers."

"Good! They would get me away from you!" She yelled back.

The shorter man grabbed her legs and got close to her face. "Now you listen here you little brat. You're going to start cooperating with us, or your dad isn't going to see another light of day again." Molly stopped. Getting her dad back was the only hope she had now.

"I want to see him."

"We can't do that. We don't know if you're fully cooperative."

"I want to see him! If you don't show me him, I'll keep screaming and then the walkers will definitely come. Then it won't matter either way." The two men looked at each other.

"Fine. We'll take you to see him. But, not now. It's too late and the walkers are out roaming." The taller one said, but there was something in his eye that Molly didn't fully trust. She was going to have to deal with that later. For now, she had a little more hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your patience, it's been kind of stressful lately with the end of the semester coming up, but thankfully, writing is my stress reliever! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy!  
>P.S. How surprising was Sunday's episode? My jaw was dropped! Now we have to wait 'til February :(<strong>

Molly was brought into the building and sat down on a couch near the entrance.

"Stay here. No funny business." The short one said. The tall one and he went up the stairs to talk to their boss. They needed to fill him in on what happened at the cabin and ask what they should do with the little girl. They knocked on the door where he was always in. They heard a voice say "Come in."

"Ah, Busch, Wymer." The room was mostly dark except the desk was illuminated. "You're back early. Any updates on our…experiments?" The man had a deep voice, but you could tell he was definitely from the south.

"No, sir. We had a little trouble with the housekeeper." The taller one said. "That's mostly the reason we came up here."

"Go on, Busch."

"Well, the little girl who was there got attacked by walkers but it was obvious someone had come and killed the walkers themselves. But she wouldn't tell us who. Then when we were leaving, we saw two men running towards the van."

"What did these men look like?"

"I think one was dressed in a deputy uniform, and another looked like he had a bow and arrow or something." The shorter one, Wymer, answered. The boss got really quiet for a while. Busch and Wymer stood there awkwardly waiting for any instruction.

"Uh, would you like us to leave?" Busch asked.

"No. I have another idea. Those men are sure to come looking for her. And we are going to let them."

"But sir, I don't understand." Both Busch and Wymer were confused.

"That's ok. You don't need to. Just make sure they find us. Now leave!" The men didn't hesitate to hurry out the door.

"Sir, one more thing. She asked to see her father. What do we do?"

The boss was quiet again, then finally said. "Tell her the truth. He's dead."

* * *

><p>Daryl was ready for action. He wanted to get Molly and Sophia out of the place they were in, or he was going to die trying. He was their last hope. Shane and Rick were getting their guns ready and Glenn was drawing up a new map for everyone to look at before they headed for the first warehouse.<p>

Shane was still being his pessimistic self, complaining to Rick about how Sophia was probably dead, and Molly wasn't far behind. She had lost the trust of the men, and they weren't going to have anyone who might act out. He would never admit it, but he would probably do the same thing if they were in their position.

Rick was trying to stay positive. Molly had said that they took her to the city before, and there was no way that they changed their position. And Glenn was right, they would have stayed in a warehouse so it was big enough to fit multiple people, but be able to protect them from the walkers.

Glenn finally finished the map, and showed them the quickest route they were going to take to get to the warehouse. It involved alleyways and probably some fence hopping, so they were going to have to be quiet, but from what he had observed, walkers wouldn't be a problem. They would practically have the city for themselves.

They climbed down off the roof, and staying close to the walls of the buildings, ran across the street. Their first turn was into an alleyway. The whole walk there took about 20 minutes. When they got to the warehouse, it looked completely dark. They walked around the building, until they finally found the door. It was hidden behind a large piece of wood, probably used for barricading.

The door was unlocked so they went on inside. But the building was completely deserted. Not a soul was in sight, there even weren't any mice around. They walked inside the building anyway, just to make sure, but there was nothing. Glenn then told them how they were going to get to the next warehouse. Same deal, some alleys, be quiet. It even took about the same amount of time to get there.

This warehouse was also completely dark. They walked around the building a few times, but could not find a door anywhere.

"This can't be it. There's no way in or out." Daryl was getting frustrated. The more time spent finding abandoned warehouses, the less time spent actually succeeding in what they were supposed to do. "If there is anyone in there, they definitely aren't alive now." He kicked a trashcan.

Then they heard it. A noise that made all their hair stand up on the back of their neck. The same growling noise that every walker made. They turned around and saw a walker coming into the alleyway followed by a dozen other walkers.

"Well, shit Daryl," Shane said sarcastically. "Nice making all that noise."

"Shut up, Shane." Daryl sneered.

"Guys stay calm." Rick took his leader position. "Glenn, quickest way to get out of here?"

Glenn thought for a moment then yelled, "Follow me." They ran opposite of the walkers to another alleyway. They were almost out when another walker came around the corner.

"What now?" Shane had his gun raised. Rick looked around, and saw a fire escape. That's what had saved him the first time he came to Atlanta.

"Don't shoot! You'll just attract more walkers. Come on, up the fire escape to the roof!" As they were climbing, Rick had a sudden epiphany. When they got to the top he told them; "I know where they are!"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger! Haha, sorry guys had to do it! Please review! :) ~K-Liza~**


End file.
